


Omega

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Dream Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 17:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2781707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Hurt/Comfort<br/>Prompt: Kara/Six - needle, snow (serene_ms_m)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Drugs and exhaustion made me do it.
> 
> I take absolutely no responsibility for anything I wrote this past weekend. I was hopped up on albuterol and sleep dep and this all made sense at the time. I think I found all the typos in the transcription from my drug-addled handwriting.
> 
> Read at your own risk. Enjoy. :D

It was snowing, and that’s how Kara knew it was a dream, even if she couldn’t wake herself. She’d only seen that blonde Cylon on Caprica. At least until it suddenly seemed like they were everywhere within the fleet.

But it _was_ the Caprica Six, she was sure of it, even if she didn’t know how. Maybe it was the same way she usually knew when a Two was her specific Leoben and not one of the many others.

The Six was dressed much as she’d been that day, all long legs and bare shoulders, and Kara was in almost matching clothes, holding her hand as they walked through a shop door.

The Six said, “So you’ll always know it’s me, Kara,” just as the ink artist began working. The tattoo seemed to fade into being, taking shape faster than the artist worked. Kara watched as a series of knots intertwined with stylized leaves virtually grew on the woman’s upper chest.

Then they were in a bed, snow falling in thick, silent clouds outside, and she and the Six were making love. Fingers and lips and teeth and tongues, and as they climaxed together, the Six pressed them together, front to front. An electrical charge passed through Kara and her orgasm expanded, took in her whole body, her mind, the universe. She could see everything for a moment, as if through the pinhole of a sewing needle, then everything contracted back into her body, and she gasped as she arched away, falling back sweaty and laughing.

The Six touched Kara’s chest solemnly. “You’ll always have it, too, my love.”

She bent to kiss Kara’s tattoo and Kara rested a hand in her hair as she pressed reverent kisses down Kara’s body to her belly, slightly rounded with child. “It’s how we’ll always know you’ll bring us to our own end, our Omega.”

Kara answered, “It will be my honor.”

“She’ll make everything right again.”

Everything changed in an instant, as dreams do, and she was watching Socrata step out of the shower. The tattoo was on her mother’s chest exactly where it had been on hers in the dream, and she was touching her swollen belly with tears running down her face.

Kara shuddered, waking herself up. Sam’s arms came around her, his solid warmth at her back, And for a moment she was certain she’d made the right choice for all of them.

“You okay, baby?” Sam’s breath tickled her neck and the charged feel of making love to the Six washed over her. She rolled toward him, kissing him with purpose. “Just a bad dream, Sammy. Help me forget.”


End file.
